Her Red Bikini
by Unirthlee
Summary: The tide was razor sharp, her red bikini stood out like an S.O.S KouyaXYamato. M, just to be safe. YURI. Don't like, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH!


Another Kouya and Yamato one for the count. That's two so far. This one's more lovey-dovey; _you'd find it in the romance section _sort of thing. I was bored, alright!? And this sort of thing is good for the soul, every now and then. No, I do not own this pairing! But I'm flattered if you thought I did. Merry Christmas to Andy as well. He always knows to expect something in writing from me. And we both adore this pairing. .. blah,blah,blah

* * *

**Her Red Bikini**

An Unirthlee production.

* * *

The day was windy. . .the sun, overshadowing the rising tide, was cold. A darkness had settled behind the clouds that suspended themselves off of the beaches, making it seem much gloomier than it actually was. The lack of happy beach-goers today, was high. Only two distant dots, every now and then they would morph together into one distant smudge off of the shore line—the way they walked so close. No one else was around, and the tide was razor sharp, cutting the shore's sand before dragging it into the grey water in that quick, sinking affect the ocean always seemed to have.

Yamato's foot sunk into the turf, water washing over her pale skin—making the image distorted with all the sand and tiny bits of shell. She smiled that crazy smile of hers, enjoying the hazy feel. The hazy feel of freedom. "Its perfect weather," She said, the wind whipping her hair over her shoulders when she turned her head to look at her companion, "Everything's absolutely perfect."

"I would agree." Kouya smiled, moving in closer with a low grin, "Its cold, we're at the beach, and you're in a bikini. Three of my favorite things."

The waves crashed; three atop of each other and suddenly their part of the sand was submerged in quickly shifting water, forming foam around their ankles. Yamato laughed, looking down at herself for a quick second. Appropriate bikini weather, she had thought, staring out at the blurry skies that morning—a cup of steamy hot chocolate in her hands. So here she was, flaunting the body she usually kept hidden with warm layers. The only time she felt confident and broken down, layer by layer, in a good way—was at night when she slept warmly nude. Or in her favorite red bikini, either lounging around the house to give Kouya a pleasant surprise—or standing waist deep in the coastal waters, hopping waves.

The red bikini fit nicely on her lean body. She had been working out recently, getting a recent erg to look extra hot. And it was working…or so she had been told.

Yamato smiled, curving her pink lips. She loved walking in the sand, watching herself create footprints that would soon be history, like it had never happened to the ocean's eyes once it stole the indentation away. "So you don't think I'm a complete weirdo for wearing it out when it's not summer time? Or even close? You had said something this morning. . ."

Kouya looked down at their feet, walking in unison at that usual slow pace. "It is alittle cold for that sort of thing!" She smiled, "but you _are_ crazy enough to be wearing something like that. . ."

Yamato mock-gasped, "Are you complaining!?" She turned towards Kouya very quickly and took a few steps back into the ocean, her ankles now completely submerged, "I thought you should see my body in a proper, beautiful light. . .not just from the bedroom." She hugged her arms around her trim waist, goose bumps forming on her skin. A part of her suddenly felt very exposed, waiting for a reply that would make her come back to confidence.

Kouya took those few steps forward, feet sloshing in the water. She had that sexy grin on her face—the one that read louder than words. "No, never complaining—I love to see your body in _all _new lights. However you would like to show it to me." She was very close now, level with Yamato. Her eyes were transfixed on the bare skin of her shoulders, hair landing and flying away from the sun kissed skin as the wind moved it. "And the red," She whispered, leaning closer as her hand went out, thumb and index finger running along one of the bright strings that ran from her chest to the back of her neck. "really stands out." Her fingers just ghosted by Yamato's skin, smoothing out the goose bumps over her chest before traveling upward from the bra-piece of the suit—fallowing that same string. She had Yamato smiling and blushing now, both at the same time.

Yamato enjoyed the feel, goose bumps now covering her body from other elements besides the cold. She watched that hand go from around her neck, fingers grasping just where her hair line began, running along the corded muscles there. They both took a simultaneous step forward, and Yamato pushed their hips together, fingers running up the dark blue boy shorts on her lover's thighs. She reached Kouya's waist—bare as well if it weren't for that open jacket that covered her back from the chilling wind. Her stomach was exposed, though, a black bikini top tying around her neck.

Kouya's hand was now on her bare waist, kneading the soft skin there. Yamato lowered her head, resting it on the other's shoulder her own arms crawled up around Kouya's middle, resting beneath the jacket to get the true feel of her soft skin.

"Let's go deeper." The blonde whispered in that hazy voice that she often had after a few shots of tequila, or right before sex. Her warm breath hit Kouya's chest, not bothering to lift her head as she rocked their hips back and forth together— in time to the ocean.

"Yamato. . ."

"Come on," She lifted her head, and fingers tightened around her waist. The hand that had been on her neck traveled the length of her side, grazing everything from her hip to her collarbone, slowing there. "It'll be a rush!" Yamato grinned.

And as their eyes met, Kouya's widened ever so slightly. The type of thing only Yamato would notice. A soft whisper left the dark haired girl's lips, "O-ok…"

Yamato cocked her head at an angle, blonde locks spilling out of her face and into the breeze that bit at her neck. "You trust me, right?"

"Yes. .. Of course, Yamato."

Yamato smiled in a comforting light, pulling away just for a second to take two drastic steps deeper into the waves. She held out her hands once she was farther away—a foot or so separating their fingertips. The waves crashed from behind her, spilling foam over into her hair—dampening the back and making Yamato look like an exotic dream just as the water crashed once more. Kouya stared for a few seconds, taking it all in. A second later, her arms went out before her, grasping ahold of Yamato's waiting fingers with her own. To the air around Kouya, her love felt warm.

The moved closer and closer, each step, Yamato managed to drag them deeper and deeper with a rather sexy, _'just go with it' _smile. The blonde; once she had dragged them in to their waist, waves rolling off of their backs—noticed Kouya's eyes watching the deepening water closing in around her. She was gripping Yamato's fingers as the cold swept through her, already freezing her legs efficiently.

The dark haired girl swallowed, glancing up to Yamato's eyes, "God, its cold. .."

The blonde nodded, moving closer just a tad bit more. She was shaking now, the water rising up against her back. "B-but you're warm." And she closed the distance between them as the water sloshed around the waists. Immediately, the feel of the other's skin felt good and warming to each of them. Yamato sighed, her teeth still chattering alittle, and leaned down to rest her head on Kouya's shoulder. She buried her face in the warm crook of her neck, arms winding possessively around the elder's middle. She began drawing little designs on Kouya's skin, loving the feel. Something so insignificant—like doodling designs into chilled flesh, a hidden passion behind all of it. . .Kouya wouldn't forget that.

Kouya moaned ever so slightly at the feel, placing her hands on Yamato's back and pulling the other girl closer. By that time, they weren't so cold anymore. The waves still lashed around their backs; thighs and everything below had been numb and easily forgotten a while back.

Kouya shifted slightly, feeling an urge come up as the clouds rolled in deeper, now. She ran her hands up the other's arms, making Yamato pull back just slightly enough to look up. Was Kouya trying to pull away from her. . .?

Instead, the dark haired girl looked at her, rather intrigued, and said, "Would I be. . .terribly out of line if I asked," She paused, for a dramatic touch and also to control her words—to make them _seem_ controllable when really, all of this was spilling out of her at a high speed. "If I asked. . .to kiss you?"

The wind howled and made a hissing sound across the waters. Things were getting choppy now, the waves bringing out more shells and churning them in the tide. Yamato just looked at her for a second, taking in the sky behind Kouya—it had been turning a pleasant pink color for the last ten minutes. She glanced at the sand, too. It had been long forgotten, as if they were sinking on their own little drowning island. Being rescued was as close as a few feet back, but they'd rather die this way. Together, not a breath of air between them. Her thoughts went from these Titanic thoughts, all the way back to what Kouya had said.

She hadn't gotten the question at first. Was it a trick? They'd kissed so many times before. . .but when she didn't think so hard about it, that's when she smiled. It brought her back to a pleasant, yet awkward first date. All the awkwardness was gone shortly, though. After they had started kissing, just beginning to know the way the other tasted, felt—and saving it to memory.

Kouya always knew little ways to make moments seem special. Only a few seconds had gone by sense the other had spoken and Yamato looked down, expressionless. For a second, Kouya almost thought that was a _no_ and gathered a confused look on her face.

"By now," The blonde finally spoke up, "You should always know my answer." And she leaned in, pulling a hand back from the other's waist. She ran two fingers over the cold lips, still soft, of her lover. That touch immediately pulled those lips into a loose smile, making Kouya's eyes soften in that '_I just adore her' _sort of way.

"Y-yamato. .." She whispered as the fingers ran down her cheek.

The blonde pursed her lips, "So, what are you waiting for—?" her eyebrows rose in light, mocking question, "The sunset, or something?"

Kouya grinned back, taking the words in for a second before she grabbed ahold of Yamato's waist with one arm, the other going out to her jaw and bringing her head closer. Their lips met, each shivering slightly. Both breathed in through their noses, getting that familiar scent from the other. They clumsily stumbled into each other as the ocean shifted beneath them. It was all so familiar, but the taste of the salty air made it all so much different. The setting, the freezing cold water made them even more needy for each other.

As they slowly tore apart, hands were still attached by some kinetic force. Kouya rocked her forehead against the blonde's. Their hair meshed, blonde locks whirling around everywhere as a low wind whistled.

"Well, now we can brag about it." Yamato said, a little breathless.

Kouya ran her fingers around the curve of the blonde's waist, "Brag about what?"

"Making out at the beach—standing in freezing cold water while the sun sets. It feels like the world should be ending. . ." Yamato breathed in lightly, watching Kouya's eyes carefully, "It's all very romantic, you know?"

Kouya nodded, stealing another quick kiss when the taste of the blonde began to wear off from her lips. She laughed quietly, "Don't let the world end, just yet! I still want a piece of you after all of this romantic stuff ends. . .when we can get back to the beach house. . ." she paused, eyes turning hazy for a moment. "Where you're nice and warm. . .and the best part is, back in there, we don't have to tell _anyone _what happens."

Yamato grinned, "Ah, you don't want to?"

Kouya pulled her closer, a smirk on her chilled lips, "Nah," She ran a few cold fingers over Yamato's cheekbone, loving how delicate and soft she looked right now, "Far to intimate for details. . ."

* * *

Finish.

I find it sickly sweet. . .but every once in a while I'll squeeze something out that seems to be written by one of those fan girls.

_Melodramatic gasps in the background. _

Ah, but its good for a twisted heart such as mine. Every once in a while.


End file.
